Feeling Ravenous
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete - Third in the 'Feeling' Series/RatchetxTwins Arc. Ratchet, being a carrier, has a craving. But it's not just a craving for highgrade. Sticky, lemony Twins/Ratchet goodness. RP'd with Katea-Nui


**A/N: Ok folks, here is the third part of the first arc in the 'Feeling' series RP'd with Katea-Nui. Another big shout out and thank you to her for being, once again, an amazing participant. You all know we don't own Transformers (laments this fact). **

**So…get ready for the smexin! – NC-17 sticky 'former lovin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling…Ravenous…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ratchet groaned and rubbed at his chest plates once more, trying to relieve some of the pressure his three sparklings were applying. And here he had been thinking that raising a family would be a good idea. He remembered when the news had spread, having been horrified at the time, but finding it quite humorous now.<p>

When Sideswipe had mentioned the third presence, all three had rushed back to the medical bay for Ratchet's equipment where they had startled poor Swoop. The Dinobot had been instantly worried for his creator when the medic had grabbed a scanner from the berth and applied it to himself.

Ratchet didn't even have the processor power to care about the big bot's fretting when the scan had confirmed what Sideswipe and then Sunstreaker had felt. There, just under the codes of the first two was a weaker one. A third spark. Ratchet's surprise had been so great he had carelessly blurted happily about having three sparklings and the improbabilities of it that he had failed to remember that the medbay was _**public**_. And Bluestreak had just walked in at that very moment. The grey mech had stood there for several stunned moments before bursting into excited chatter and had rushed off with the Twins on his heels to spread the good news.

Needless to say, by the end of the orn, Ratchet had found himself in a private meeting with Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert. Optimus had been completely supportive, absolutely giddy about the idea of new life after so many years of fighting. Prowl had immediately launched into analysis of likelihoods of the sparklings' safety, while Red Alert had sat there muttering about the potential risk of that many sparklings and all the perils that fraught the different ages inside the Ark. Jazz had merely stared at Prowl the entire time with a deep look on his face and Ratchet was almost completely sure he would need to have the tactician scanned in a few weeks.

But now, more pressing matters were on his processor.

Recently, he had been going through a typical carrier stage. The purging was over, and now he began to have cravings. Some of them were fairly regular, like energon goodies - which were hard to find, but not too hard to make - and enriched carrier-grade energon. But some were _very _unlike him. For instance, a few weeks ago he had woken up in a frenzied sate to practically beg Sideswipe to fetch him some rust sticks double dipped in candied energon. It had taken his poor red plated lover a few hours, but he had finally managed to bribe some from Bluestreak.

And he was craving again.

Both twins were still in recharge on either side of him, each with a possessive arm slung over his abdominal plates and waist. Sitting up carefully, and with a critical optic, Ratchet decided to gently shake Sunstreaker out of recharge. Laying a hand on a strong, gold coloured shoulder, Ratchet murmured, "Sunny? Can you wake up please?"

Sunstreaker merely groaned and snuggled in closer, his arm tightening around his lover's waist. Ratchet frowned and shook the golden frontliner a little more firmly.

"Sunny!"

"M'wat, Ratch...? M'chargin'..." Sunstreaker mumbled against Ratchet's hip.

"I'm having cravings again." He couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his faceplates as Sunstreaker groaned again, this time in exasperation.

He felt his bondmate's amusement across their bond. "You're enjoying this too much..."

"Marginally." Ratchet agreed merrily, before his voice turned entreating. "PLEASE, Sunny?"

Cracking open one drowsy blue optic and catching the innocently pleading look on his bondmate's face, Sunstreaker sighed and muttered, "Oh, all right." He rolled over and sat up, scrubbing tiredly at his optics before saying, "Nn...k...what do you feel like?"

Ratchet couldn't help but grin at the sight. A recharge mussed Sunstreaker was cute.

"Some of yours and Sideswipe's special brew," Ratchet replied promptly.

The frontliner cast a confused look the medic's way. "Ratch, isn't highgrade supposed to be bad for carriers? And our brew is pretty strong too, you know that."

Ratchet shook his helm, saying, "We're having triplets. Because there is a higher energy demand because there are more, then it is fine for my systems to take in the high grade. Besides, I checked my systems just in case. The energy given by your brew will actually help."

When Sunstreaker still looked doubtful, Ratchet pouted as best as he could and whined, "Pleeeeaaasssseee?"

Sunstreaker stared at him a few more moments before sighing. "You are **scary **when you're carrying, you know that?" he mumbled as he stood and stretched. "But you're the doctor."

Ratchet smirked in triumph. "What do you mean I'm scary?"

"You're mellow..." came the tired murmur from his red bondmate still snuggled into his side on the berth. Ratchet immediately stroked an audial horn in apology. He hadn't meant to wake the prankster. Especially since this was the first chance at recharge he had gotten since he had come home from the two week mission Prime had needed him for. "You see what I mean?" he purred, voice a little thick with recharge.

"Yeah, normally you'd have growled at me that you know how to take care of yourself and to get you some fragging high grade NOW... Not be nice," Sunstreaker snickered from where he was digging under their desk for the crate of 'hidden' high grade brew they kept handy, "I like it. It saves my paintjob quite a bit of grief."

Ratchet frowned, crossing his arms over his windshield in an unconscious reaction to cover his newsparks, with a huff.

Sideswipe chuckled, raising his helm, "Awww, don't pout babe."

"Especially because your lipplates look so kissable when they are like that," said Sunstreaker with a predatory smirk. He heaved the heavy crate out, flipped the catches, input a code and lifted the lid, smirk widening at the sight of ten still fresh cubes of their hidden stash. He took a cube out, studying it with the optic of a connoisseur, nodded and shuffled back to the berth to hand it to Ratchet.

Ratchet's pout lessened and he took the cube, gratefully raising it to his lips and taking a long draught. The sweet, yet somehow spicy taste filled his mouth and sent the sensors in his glossa into a frenzy at the delectable flavour. The medic could feel as the liquid flowed down into his tank and was slowly processed into his energon lines which pumped through his body and to the spark chamber. The sparklets felt the new energy as it was pumped through and danced in delight at the energy they received.

"Better, babe?" asked Sideswipe with a sure grin, Sunstreaker matching it as he slid back onto the berth.

"Much," the white mech rumbled in reply.

"Good," Sunstreaker mumbled, and got onto his front and laid down again, resuming the position with his helm against Ratchet's hip and arm slung over him. Sideswipe snuggled closer and mimicked his twin.

"Mmm," Ratchet murmured, draining the cube and tossing it carelessly over the side of the berth. His sparklets were fulfilled, and his ravenous appetite he had felt earlier was gone. But now, and his circuits began to heat up, he began to feel ravenous for something else.

The Twins sensed something change over their bond and both shivered involuntarily. Optics onlined and stared at their counterpart as twin grins of mischievousness spread across faceplates before being replaced with concerned masks. Sunstreaker tilted his head to rest his chin on a red hip plate so he could stare at his mate while Sideswipe snuggled closer and burrowed his face between ratchet's shoulder and his neck.

Sunstreaker stroked along a seam that he knew was sensitive, but still managed to make it seem like he was trying to relax his mate. "You okay Ratch? You seem... tense."

"Yeah," Sideswipe hid his grin against Ratchet's neck cables, his lips brushing sensitive wires. "Tense. Something wrong?"

Ratchet felt his insides quiver with stirrings of desire. He mumbled something in reply, but it was not coherent. And then, Sunstreaker opened his mouth, glossa snaking out to trace a minute seam in his red hip. And that single action turned his stirrings of desire into a wildfire of arousal, want, and need. His optics darkened, and he purred, turning his helm and pulling Sideswipe into a ferocious, burning kiss.

"Hot," purred Sunstreaker, continuing to lap lightly at the seam he had found. His hands reached up and slid around to his lover's back, gently massaging the tensed wires and cables there.

It seemed like Ratchet had entered another stage and symptom of being a carrier.

Being horny enough to interface for energy to feed the needs of the sparklings and to aid in creator bonding.

Sideswipe moaned, shuttering his optics and let his medic lover control the kiss. Ratchet was rarely so demanding, and it was such a turn on for both he and his twin. He moaned again as Ratchet drew his glossa into his own mouth and sucked on it wetly, before delving back for his lips.

Ratchet's servos had snaked their way to his lovers, his left clutching at the back of Sideswipe's helm to keep the lip lock deep while his other had curled into Sunstreaker's left helm vent.

Sunstreaker shivered at the pleasant stimulus, his attack on his lover's hips travelling to his waist and then his belly as he dragged his glossa across the warming plating. Ratchet pulled back from his kiss with Sideswipe, a long moan of delight filling the room and making both Twins engine's rev in excitement. Ratchet always made the most delicious noises. Sideswipe, now free of the full lips, nipped along the medic's jaw, brushing his lips up a cheekplate to drag his glossa along the edge of Ratchet's grey chevron.

"I want you both in me. I want to scream your names," growled Ratchet, possessively cupping Sunstreaker's helm and dragging him up to bestow upon him his own igniting liplock of need.

Nipping a chevron point, Sideswipe grinned, "You know just the magic words, Ratch."

Sunstreaker growled into Ratchet's hot mouth, their glossa's in a passionate battle for dominance. He could feel his plating heat, feel his spike harden in its sheath. So was the captivating effect that his bondmates seemed to have on him. He broke the kiss, as loath as he wanted to, to instead drop his mouth on Ratchet's windshield, on the plating above his spark, attacking the area ferociously with nips, kisses and long, wet licks.

"Yes!" hissed Ratchet, arching back, spark echoing with the love and need sent to him by each of his bondmates.

"Our sparklings. Our gorgeous sparklings. Our gorgeous bondmate," the red twin murmured, tone also possessive, into the cables of his medic's neck, laving all his attention on the sensitive spot.

It was all Ratchet could do not to beg. He felt uncontrollable, yet wild and free. The mere sensations of everything had him hyperaware. Electricity zapped along his circuits and continued to feed his wanton breathy gasps.

Sunstreaker trailed one golden servo down, brushing sensitive seams and plating as he made his way to rub at the edge of Ratchet's interface hatch. Ratchet's groan and the burning plating of his lover had his entire chassis vibrating with arousal.

"Sunny!" The breathless plead was just as arousing as the writhing their medic was doing between them.

Sideswipe's digits joined his brother's, teasing the seams alongside their twins. "Open, Ratchet," he breathed in an audio and was pleased when the plating slid back quickly.

Ratchet spread his legs wide to allow his lovers to toy with him. Sideswipe hummed in satisfaction, arching an optic ridge at his twin in a silent question, which the golden mech nodded to. They exchanged quick grins before swooping down and simultaneously latching their mouths to the spike housing of the docbot.

"Ah!" yelped Ratchet. This was not what he was expecting. He was expecting them both to just lift him up and pound him until he was nicely sore. But he couldn't complain, not when they were coaxing his spike out with enthusiastic sucks to his spike housing and its surrounding plating and circuitry. Looking down, Ratchet was very tempted to set up a video recorder. Having both of them working on his now-extending spike was a truly erotic sight.

Sideswipe immediately latched on to the head of the pulsing member, sucking wetly and hollowing his cheeks while Sunstreaker contented himself (for the moment) with licking up and down the smooth, sensitive plating.

It had been a while since they had done this for their lover, and wanted to make this moment extra special.

Both warriors needed to plant a hand on Ratchet's hips to keep him still and they delighted in the strain with which Ratchet tried to buck. The frustrated sounds were satisfying too. Teasing their mate always had wonderful 'consequences' after all. A black servo trailed slowly up a white inner thigh to play at the edges to Ratchet's soaking valve, tracing the tip gently around the opening and hearing the hitch in his lover's intakes as the valve flexed in anticipation.

Sunstreaker snaked his own digits into the opening between Ratchet's pelvic plating and thigh, searching for that _oh so exquisite _cluster of wires that he knew to be ... just ... there! The hiss of pleasure and the arching of back made for a very tempting scene as they stared up their lover's torso, to his dimmed optics that flickered with his emotions.

"Please!" the medic gasped, needing them to stop teasing. "PLEASE!"

There were twin groans and Sunstreaker took over on Ratchet's spike, swallowing it, as Sideswipe moved to push two digits into Ratchet's valve, as deep as they would go.

Sunstreaker inched down so that the throbbing metal of his lover's spike was hilted in his mouth, and he moaned loudly and clenched his intake cables to mimic a valve, glossa playing about the underside. The vibrations travelled through the spike, overstimulating it. Ratchet couldn't stop the torrents of pleasure that washed over him and he overloaded hard. His transfluid shot into Sunstreaker's hot mouth and lubricants drenched the waggling fingers of Sideswipe in his valve.

"Sunny! Sides!" Ratchet cried out, thrashing his helm as he came. He panted, relaxing some as Sunstreaker drew off him, and Sideswipe's questing digits retreated. Hang on a second...Sunstreaker hadn't swallowed...

But then his bondmate's plan became obvious as each twin sat up, kneeling to face each other and each leaning forward to pull their mouths together in a kiss.

Ratchet moaned needily as he watched the amazingly erotic show of Sunstreaker kissing his transfluid into Sideswipe's mouth. His optics were riveted to their mouths, watching as their glossa's slid, slick, over each other in their kiss, Sunstreaker's hand cupping his twin's sensory horn while Sideswipe's hand rested on a helm fin. His silvery transfluid was swapped between their passionate mouths, smearing across their lips and dripping out of their mouths to spill onto their chest plating.

Once the exchange had been made, the Twins pulled back from each other and each cast a predatory look at their splayed mate. Sexy, curvy smiles inched slowly onto their transfluid stained faceplates and as one, they dove again, Sideswipe's mouth pressing hard against Ratchet's own, the glossa pushing past willing lipplates and forcing him to taste himself. Sunstreaker had wormed his way behind him, pressing forward and revving his engine sharply, the vibrations resounding through Ratchet and into Sideswipe.

"Want you so bad," Sunstreaker purred deeply, making both Ratchet and Sideswipe shiver in arousal.

"I want you in me. I want to be stretched, taken nice and slow, or hard and fast - I don't care," Ratchet groaned, feeling as Sunstreaker's lips attached themselves to his chevron and Sideswipe's trailed to his shoulder and kissed them.

"We are so sleeping in tomorrow," muttered Sideswipe, but a sly grin was on his face, and his hand traced back down Ratchet's body to play with his valve once more.

"Agreed. Please!" begged Ratchet. They always managed to make him feel like this. He only let the twins see how much want he could have, how much he liked being taken care of sometimes.

With some relief, Sideswipe gave in to his urges and his own silver spike rose straight into the cool air, making him shiver. Sunstreaker followed suit, his throbbing member pressing into his mate's back before he was moving to pull Ratchet to straddle his thighs.

"Fast and hard, you say?" was the seductive whisper in the medic's audio, accompanied with hot cycled air.

"Or nice and slow?" was the pleased purr in his other.

"Whatever we want?" the two voices chorused as the tip of both spikes played at the entrance of his valve.

A frustrated whimper was their only answer as Ratchet strained to push onto the burning presences, but held in place by two sets of strong servos.

"What if we want to make you beg some more?"

"I would pounce on you and ride you until I got my overload, now please! Make love to me!" Ratchet cried out, wriggling in their grasp. He wanted them both. He wanted them now.

"Oooh, Ratchy, baby, I love it when you beg," Sideswipe murmured, breathing out heavily to ghost the air over the audio he was about to lick, lining up his hips in the same time as Sunstreaker was doing from behind. He absolutely _adored _Ratchet like this. It was so hot, so right, so Primus given perfect.

"And I'll love it when you'll scream our names loud enough to wake Prime because we've brought you to the brink again," Sunstreaker whispered, vocaliser going to its deepest register, knowing that would set Ratchet off more. It did, making him whine in arousal. His spike was nudging at the soaked entrance of his lover with his twin's, and he could feel their spike's brush with a faint squeak of metal.

He looked up directly at his brother, sharing the same lusty expression - and in a move of delicious co-ordination, sank into Ratchet's hot, steamy valve alongside his brother.

"AAAHH!" The ringing cry of ecstasy was muffled by the two digits that snaked their way into his mouth, muffling his cry somewhat. Without any prompting, Ratchet's lips closed around the digits and he sucked. The shiver from behind him was exquisite, and he squirmed while his lovers held still inside him, allowing him to adjust.

"Frag," Sunstreaker groaned in a shaky intake.

"Always so slagging TIGHT!" Sideswipe sighed in appreciation, his spike throbbing alongside his brother's. The valve flexed as he slowly pulled out, and his entire frame quivered with the effort to not just plunge right back in.

Ratchet's digits dug into Sideswipe's upper arms and he whimpered. Sunstreaker, who had pulled out just as slowly as his brother, pulled Ratchet's helm to the side so he could slam his lips over the medic's, his glossa snaking in alongside his brother's fingers. And then they both thrust... hard.

"AAHHHNN! Oooh!" the cry was heard even through Sunstreaker's lips and Sideswipes probing digits. The exoticness of it all, the delightful friction in his lower region and the frames of his bondmates pressed close made every sensation heightened, more intense and pleasurable. It was just like that night that Sunstreaker allowed him to take his valve for the first time. Ratchet felt as Sideswipe lifted up one of his legs, and Sunstreaker lifted the other, spreading him wide as they rocked repeatedly into him.

Sunstreaker could only growl and groan. Ratchet was sexy like this, impaled on both spikes. Their glossas tangled in Ratchet's overfull mouth, and he bit down playfully on his twin's obsidian fingers, causing him to mewl.

He broke away, pumping his hips harder in tandem with Sideswipe, shuttering his optics and growling out his bliss to the ceiling.

"Oh...my...Primus," Sideswipe panted, leaning forward to pick up where Sunstreaker left off, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his lips and capturing the swollen lipplates for himself.

Ratchet moaned shamelessly, his kiss swollen liplates melding with his red bondmate's flawlessly, every delighted cry being swallowed by Sideswipe. Heat was pooling in his valve and judging by the way his lovers hips were grinding desperately against him with every hard thrust, they were getting close too.

"You first, Ratchet," Sunstreaker panted, just like so many times before.

"Wanna watch you let go," Sideswipe breathed against his lips.

Spurred by sensations and by the seductive whispers of his bondmates, Ratchet arched back against Sunny, screaming both their names as overload crashed over him in heavy waves. His circuits were on fire from pleasure and static filled his audios.

"Yes! Oh yes! Sunny, Sides!" the medic cried out again, blindly reaching forward to clench his hands down on Sideswipes shoulder armour, almost hard enough to dent. His valve was rippling and clenching around the two spikes seated deep within him, and more lubricant was trickling down and coating them and his valve walls from the force of his overload. His channel was slick, stuffed full, and it felt absolutely perfect.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held still through the overload, pushing their self-control to almost breaking point to watch Ratchet's expression as he overloaded.

The medic's handsome face was screwed up in pleasure, optics flickering white and blue randomly, mouth open in his cries and condensation dripping down the side of his face.

To the twins, this sight would be etched in their processors forever from the gorgeousness of it all.

And then it was too much. Sideswipe overloaded, followed almost instantly by his younger Twin, scalding transfluid flooding the valve in an intimate mix of fluids. With one last juddering shudder each, they collapsed sideways, bringing the medic with them and ignoring the mess. Neither bothered to pull out, their spikes still nestled in their lover's valve as they enjoyed the post overload bliss.

"Mnnn... ah!" Ratchet cried softly when his squirming to get comfortable jarred the spikes in his valve. Sideswipe lifted one heavy hand to stroke the cooling armour of his mate's hip plates soothingly. "Shh, babe. Relax," he cooed.

Sunstreaker tightened his arm around Ratchet's waist. "Not that we'd be opposed to a another round later."

"You two are insatiable," Ratchet grinned, vaguely aware of the pinging of their metal as it cooled.

"Hello pot, I believe you just called me black," Sideswipe quipped with a tired smirk.

"Quiet, kettle." Ratchet nuzzled the red twin's helm lovingly, before doing the same to the yellow twin's, and dropping off into a contented recharge, sated and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! (And yes, this should have been submitted about 2 hours ago, but I was invited to dinner. I have been a VERY busy bee tonight with two story uploads!)**


End file.
